


Twilight Flight

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot can't sleep so her and Lapis have a tour of the surrounding area.





	Twilight Flight

The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. The stars were twinkling and the moon was shining. A small red barn was illuminated by the moonlight, The gems attempting to sleep were within it, cuddled up in a hammock. Peridot, the small green gem, couldn’t sleep. There were thoughts buzzing through her mind, impossible to ignore. She didn’t want to wake her barnmate, A tall terraforming gem known as Lapis, so she laid still.

Though she couldn’t just lay there all night.

She looked over at the face of her friend, resting and smiling. A quiet snore emitted from her mouth, Peridot had always found it cute how her friend snored. It was comforting, she had felt so lonely before Lapis had joined her in the barn, she had previously slept on the water tower, leaving Peridot alone.

She gently caressed Lapis’ cheek, then began climbing out of the hammock. She tried her best to keep it from rocking, not wanting to wake Lapis from her dreaming. She often wondered what Lapis dreamt about, but never asked, she thought it was too personal. She tiptoed out of the barn and climbed up on top of the water tower, looking out at the horizon.

“It sure is beautiful on this planet… Homeworld never had a view of the star-systems like this..” Peridot mumbled to herself, enjoying the view. Though she felt lonely without her blue friend’s arms around her, she sighed and hugged herself, pretending Lapis was there.

“I’m glad I stayed here... Yellow Diamond was getting on my nerves. Heh. More like Yellow Clod.” She snickered as she remembered Yellow Diamond’s face when she had called her a clod. Her superior had a look of horror on her face when the little green techy called her a clod. “I wonder what the other Peridots would think of me now, a traitor who insulted their Diamond.” She chuckled.

She remembered how she had been the smartest of her cut of gem, that was the main reason she had been assigned to the Earth mission to capture the Crystal Gems. But oh, how she had failed that. If she had just completed her mission she would have been promoted to work as a technician for the Diamonds’ ships, and would have been allowed to contact the Diamonds’ directly with her own communicator.

“Oh… It could’ve been so great, working for the diamonds- Being better than the other Peridots- I could’ve had upgraded limb enhancers!” She complained, then sighed. “But I wouldn’t have learned the beauty of Earth… all of this would have been destroyed by the Cluster…” She has mixed feelings about the planet. She loved the ecosystem and the life that thrived on the planet, but she hated how her status had been lost because of her choice to stay.

Oh, how she hated herself for staying. 

She slowly climbed down from the tower, her thoughts were getting to be too much for her. She crept into the barn but jumped when she saw Lapis sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She was awake. Peridot ducked back out of the barn and hid behind a bundle of hay. Lapis walked out of the barn, looking around for her little green friend.

“Peridot?” Her voice was toned with sleepiness, but it wouldn’t last long. Gems didn’t need to sleep, they only chose to sleep because it felt nice to just turn off for a while. “Peridot where are you?” Her wings sprouted out from her gem, she was about to take flight. Peridot panicked. Did she tell Lapis she was there or did she let her go and sneak back into the barn? Too many choices. She decided to just stay where she was, watching Lapis fly away. She hurried into the barn and climbed into the hammock, pretending to be asleep.

Soon Lapis returned, she saw the outline of her friend and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank the stars…” She walked over and sat down, gently picking Peridot up. She smiled and giggled “Silly… you forgot to take off your visor..” she whispered, taking off Peridot’s visor and setting it down. She ran a hand through Peridot’s hair and hummed softly, she enjoyed Peridot’s company, she had been so lonely while she was trapped in a mirror, so Peridot being around made life more bearable for her. 

“Oh Peridot..” She cooed, gazing down at her little friend. “You’re one of the best things on this planet…” She cradled her, smiling. Peridot slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Lapis, acting as if she had just woken up.

“Lapis?..” Peridot realized she was being cradled and blushed, avoiding eye contact. “Um…” she gulped, Lapis blushed as well, putting her down 

“s-sorry!- You just looked to peaceful I- sorry.” she mumbled.

“No It’s okay! I was just surprised is all!- its okay!” Peridot stuttered, looking up at Lapis, Lapis looked back at her. The two held eye contact for a moment before both turning away, faces flushed with embarrassment. Lapis got up and Peridot did the same. Peridot put on her visor then ran to the door of the barn, scurrying off into the darkness. Lapis followed, not wanting her to get lost. She spread her wings and flew after her, grabbing her by her arms and picking her up. 

“Nope. Not losing you that easily” She grinned and flew high up, holding onto Peridot under her arms. Peridot was shocked at first, panicking, but she soon calmed down. The view of the night sky was even more stunning from up high, she gasped in awe, eyes sparkling with joy. Every single star reflected in her gem, she loved this.

Lapis smiled and flew them towards Beach City, landing down on the sand near Steven’s house. She let Peridot climb on her back and then took off again, flying over the city. Peridot was having so much fun, she hadn’t been this high up in a long time, because she had lost her arm attachments and her helicopter hands. She held onto Lapis and grinned, letting the wind blow through her hair. She missed this. A lot. 

Lapis smiled and flew to every location Steven had once taken her to, they flew towards Empire City and Peridot’s eyes widened. She had never seen so many lights in such a small area! Lapis dove down so they were closer to the buildings, Peridot held on tightly, laughing. The two flew around every nearby city before returning to the barn, Peridot’s hair was messy and her visor had fallen off somewhere near the Pacific Ocean, but she was happy. She hadn’t been that happy in her entire life, and it was all thanks to her wonderful barn-mate.


End file.
